Light Novel Volume 14
Wizards of Career Counseling is the fourteenth novel of the High School DxD series. It is the second novel of the Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions arc.While Issei SOS is technically the first volume of the new story arc, it is a short story collection and therefore is not part of the story arc. Summary Now, I will show you the powers of the young Devils. Yes, I will make you regret turning the Devils of the Kuoh Academy into your enemies. ―○●○― (From Kadokawa Shoten): "Is it an omen to a new battle? And what will Issei do with Ddraig who is in a sleep-like state?" Many Magicians came to offer a pact with Issei and the others after saving the Underworld. During that time, Gasper receives an order from the Vampire faction to return home. It seems like it is to calm down the ruckus occurring at his home, but....... Volume 14 Story Synopsis “I-It’s my first time, so please be g-gentle.……” I, Issei Hyoudou, am really panicked. That's because Akeno-san who is fully naked is laying besides me---. What’s going on!? What is about to happen!? What waited for us who returned from the Underworld is a very relaxing day. But that peace was also destroyed immediately…… A mysterious group started to attack the academy. Who are these guys!? With their King, Rias, absent, what will you do, Gremory group!? A Devil Academy battle fantasy, starts now! Chapters *Life.0 *Life.1: "I'm Also Doing a Devil Today" **MaveRick wizard. *Life.2: "The Rulers of the Late-Night" **Wizard for Khaos Brigade. *Life.3: "Stray Wizards" *Life.4: "Go, Occult Research Club & Student Council!" *New Life. **Romania *Afterword Characters Illustrations DxD14colorillustration1 zpsdbe74092.jpg MJV-ART.ORG - 214125-4244x5910-highschool+dxd-miyama+zero-girl-short+hair-highres-black+hair.jpg DxD14non-colorillustration1 zps629d8a61.jpg DxD14non-colorillustration2 zps7df64519.jpg DxD14non-colorillustration3 zpscfd1b9aa.jpg Quotes *"Issei-sama has started to get offers from the Magicians! This is the time where I show my skills as his manager!" - Ravel Phenex *"A pact with a Magician is important to us. I want to pick the person very carefully." - Rias Gremory *".....I will overcome my weakness. I won’t be able to call myself the 'Queen' unless I also become stronger." - Akeno Himejima *".....Can my important thing also be my price?" - Asia Argento *"I, shall have another serving of food." - Former Dragon God of Infinity, Ophis *"Nee-sama!　Please train me seriously!" - Koneko Toujou; "Nyahaha, alright, Shirone♪" - Kuroka *"Let me introduce you, to my new servant." - Sona Sitri *"Now then, Xenovia! Lets polish your technique!" - Yuuto Kiba *"ＨＡＨＡＨＡ！　I keep on tellin’ you！　For the "Dark" being…. What point is there for a Devil to have a hero is my question!" - Indra *"Hyoudou, lend me your strength!" - Genshirou Saji *"Can you even call this a negotiation!? What on earth are you Vampires planning to do!?" - Former Governor of the Fallen Angels, Azazel *"So that person is Mephisto Pheles-dono." - Rossweisse *"If it’s magic, then leave it to me!" - Le Fay Pendragon *"I hate all Vampires besides Gasper." - Xenovia *"I-I am Issei-kun’s childhood friend, after all!" - Irina Shidou *"For me.....this is my home!!" - Gasper Vladi *"Somewhere in my heart, I thought that our daily life was something that cannot be broken. That’s what I believed. I believed that it was an academic life which would never end..... All of us were too naïve....." - Issei Hyoudou *"What we crave for is the Phoenix." Trivia References Navigation Category:Light Novel Category:Light Novel Volumes Category:Media